a modern cinderella
by mollyhunt0
Summary: this is basicly a modern version of cinderella with cahill twists to it. it says ian kabra and amy cahill as characters but really its most of them. and as you can see i am terrible at summarys. i hope it will be better than it sounds.
1. character list

**A/n hey I am a first time writer so go easy on me. This is only a list of characters for a story idea. It's going to be a more modern and cahilly version of Cinderella, So in your reviews tell me if you want me to post the first chapter or not or if you have better ideas for some of the characters.  
Disclaimer: if I owned any of this would I really** **be on this site?**  
**Characters list**  
Amy Cahill - Cinderella/basic servant to the Holts  
Dan Cahill - Amy's brother/fellow servant  
Eisenhower holt -Amy and Dan's evil guardian  
Reagan and Madison holt - the bane of Amy's existence and the most demanding holts  
Hamilton holt - the only nice holt there is/ Dan's secret friend  
Ian kabra - a visiting noble from England/ Dan calls him pretty boy  
Natalie kabra - Ian's younger sister/ Dan calls her princess cobra  
Jonah wizard - Ian's best friend/musician  
Sinead starling - Amy's only real friend  
**well that's all I could think of if any of you guys have ideas as to who Ned and Ted could be please tell me. I didn't want to leave them out but I couldn't think of anything for them to do. Remember review as to whether or not you want me to continue. All I really need is one or two yes reviews and I'll feel good, and before I forget who should Sinead end up with Jonah or Hamilton? **

**Peace love and gummy bears **

** -mollyhunt0**


	2. once upon a time

Sometimes Amy felt like Cinderella but without the happy ending.

Both not one of her loving parents had died when she was seven **(hope i got the age right)**. All she had left was her little brother Dan.

And her relatives the Holts of course but they really weren't much to be happy about. They had offered to be the orphan's guardians when no one else wanted to. But Amy thought her great aunt Beatrice had paid them to do it because if they hadn't she would have gotten them.

Eisenhower the father made Dan and her work all day. Only letting them stop to go to school. He said if they reported him they would be severely punished then disowned.

The sisters Regan and Madison made Amy do their homework and help them choose out clothes. Amy secretly thought they still looked as Dan said like g. I. Joes but she would never say that out loud.

The only truely nice one was Hamilton as he was really nice to Amy and friends with Dan. Sometimes he would sneak them extra food and newer clothing since all they got where scraps and hand me downs. Amy thought her day at school would be normal but she could never imagine what would happen…..

**i think i got the next chapter up pretty fast dont you? so i basicly just decribed how their life at home is and how they got their guardians. **  
**in response to panda rox: that is a great idea i think ill do just that!**  
**in the matter of hamead or jonead ( sorry if i got those wrong ) i think youll just have to find out what i chose. thats about it so...**

**peace ,love, and gummy bears **  
**-mollyhunt0**


	3. christina daniels

**a/n: so today we introduce a antagonist (that basicly means bad guy) i thought it wouldnt be right for the holts to do all the mean stuff to the they get nice in the books so christina daniels was you hate her as much as i do now on to the**

**disclaimer: i own absolutely nothing execpt for my one o.c.**

"Haven't I told you to stay away from me Cahill?" growled Christina Daniels. Even when she was threatening her Amy couldn't help but think Christina looked angelic.  
She had wavy waist length blond hair, sky blue eyes, and fair skin. Amy still couldn't understand why Christina picked on her so much. She was pretty, popular, basically perfect. Things Amy couldn't hope to be. Dan said it was because "Amy was a genius and Christina was dumber then Eisenhower Holt" but that was just Dan being Dan.  
"Honestly Christina we do this every day! You make fun of me in the morning then ignore me the rest of the day! If you insist on picking on me at least add some Variety!" Amy practically yelled. Oops did I say that out loud she nervously thought. Judging by the bully's expression she had.

In that one moment she had turned from angelic to deadly.

"You will pay for this Cahill!" Christina snarled "maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow but soon!" and with that she swiftly turned around and stalked off toward her locker. Well at least my day hasn't been completely boring Amy thought optimistically. But she had a bad feeling as she thought of Christina's deadly glare.

**Christina's p. o. v. **  
That Cahill girl will pay! How dare she embarrass me I front of all those people! Hasn't she learned by now I'm at the top of the social food chain and she's at the bottom! Now she must pay for what she's done! She snapped out of her rant just long enough to hear an announcement. She smiled to herself she had a plan.

**a/n: thank you to all of my reveiwers. cookies to you (::)! and milk too \_/! beacuse aparently i have 251 veiws and only 8 reveiws! so a enormous thanks to**

**candyloversunite15**

**jamyfrevr**

**rhetorically yours ( extra cookie for your advice (::) (::)**

**ivyfedora**

**pandarox**

**cahillgrl**

**guest**

**person**

**piper the pepper ( extra cookie to you for makeing me feel good (::) (::)**

**and eternalreader62**

**so thank you all!**

** peace,love,and gummy bears**  
** -mollyhunt0**


	4. rant and hamilton or jonah?

**so far ive gotten a lot lot lot of nice comments. but some people are being kinda mean about it evan though i know it was non intenional just let me rant for five seconds. as i said in my first chapter I AM A FIRST TIME WRITER SO COOL IT! anyway ill be going back later to correct some things and fill in any plot holes i have. i am currently looking for a beta reader so that souldnt be happening any more. **

**thats really all i got.**

**oh and the winner for the whole jonah or hamilton thing will be... hamilton! sorry for all the jonah suporters but seriously when have they ever spoken a paragraph to each other. dont worry though he will end up with someone. i wouldnt leave our faveriote rapper single! that relly is it now so  
**

** peace,love,and gummy bears**

** -mollyhunt0**


	5. the annoucement

**Sinead's pov**

Wow! What a cool thing for those people to do! Kabra was it? Oh well doesn't matter I'm going! Where was it being held again?

_Flash back_

_Attention all students. The kabras, a visiting family, will be hosting a ball for their son Ian. It will be hosted in one week at the ball room in the pure marigold hotel. You will not be required to attend but it is strongly recommended. We hope to see you all there._

Good I live near there. The only problem is getting Amy to go. If she would get out more I'm sure more people would see how nice and fun she is!

"Miss. Starling would you please answer my question!" I heard the teacher yell. Oops must have been day dreaming. "I'm sorry could you repeat that?"I say over the quiet laughter. He pauses for a second to decide whether he wants an answer or to grill me more. He apparently decides on the first one because he says "who was the person chosen to lead the first colonial army?" I smile "why Benjamin Franklin of course!" **(Yup tied it in there. that's just how I roll.)**He nods and continues with the lesson while i continue with my plan.

**Amy's pov**

I listen to the announcement. Oh no! Sinead will want me to go. Maybe I could convince Hamilton to convince his dad to let me go. It was common knowledge in the house that ham had a huge crush on Sinead. I laugh as I remember when Sinead told me she liked Hamilton. I'll tell them both...eventually.

I quietly type the name Ian Kabra into the computer (I was in computer class). I find a picture and my mouth must've dropped to the floor. He had jet black hair, coffee colored skin, and his eyes were the color of amber .I wondered if he would show up at the party. Of course he will Amy I mentally slap myself it is in his honor, and why was i thinking of that anyway! It's not as though I have a chance with him. I start to read the photos caption:

This is a photo of Ian Kabra. (Duh!) He is the son of Vikram Kabra and Isabel Kabra; brother to Natalie Kabra .his father is fifth in line to the throne. He was formally seventh but his successors have backed down for unknown reasons. **(Couldn't help putting that in) **he is currently 16. (Wow! that's how old I am!)

Well I guess that's it back to work...

**A/n: yes I am still alive! (Very hard to believe i know.) I know this isn't much of a chapter (though more than my usual) but I didn't want to just disappear like some of the authors on here. So there it is.**

**now for some getting to know you questions witch I shall also answer:**

**How old are you? (Ok if you don't want to answer. I know it's kind of creepy. I am 11)**

**Boy or girl? (I think most people on here are girls. I am.)**

**Hair color? Mine hair is a brown blond sort of thing**

**Eye color? Mine is a hazel gold amber color (kind of like some certain cobras...)**

**Favorite book EVER? Mine is either book 3 of 39 clues or goddess test. (If you want to know what that is look it up)**

**If you want to know what our mean girl looks like watch the move "mean girls" she looks like Regina George, and to let you all know I put her in because i felt bad for the Holts. I didn't want them to be the only bad guys I mean they did turn good!Well that's it so ... review I guess.**

**Peace, love, and gummy bears **

** - mollyhunt0**


	6. The Question

**A/n: thank you so so much too my awesome beta Jessecpk!**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out yet, I sugest getting yourself checked.**

**Hamilton POV**

Football had really run late today! Okay, now I need to pick up the Cahill's from tutoring. Though in Amy's case, she's the tutor, does that still count? Hamilton thought to himself as he walked to the building where after-school activities where. By the time he got there, Amy and Dan were already waiting outside.

"Hey Ham!" yelled Dan as he jogged to the older boy. He really is a good kid. Too bad his parents died in that fire, they both must be really strong...on the inside though, not like me at all. I probably couldn't handle it if all of my family died, and the remainder didn't want me around. If Reagan or Madison survived with me, maybe even both still, I wouldn't be able to go on. His mind began to drift away as he thought how hard it must have been...No must be.  
"Hamilton? Ham? You okay?" Amy said, successfully snapping him out of his daze.

He quickly focused on her. Her auburn hair slightly tousled by the wind. Her bight jade eyes showed her worry. All in all, she was really pretty, even if she didn't think so. But he didn't feel romantically for her or anything like that. She was more like a third sister to him. No, the girl he really liked was Amy's best (albeit only) friend.

"Hey Ames! Don't worry I'm fine, I was just thinking." At that, Dan burst out laughing.

"Dan? Dan! What's wrong? Do you need your inhaler?" Amy yelled over his laughter, fresh worry shining in her eyes. "I'm-" laugh "fine!-" laughing "but Ham-" more laughter "thinking!" laughing fit "That's a first ain't it?" at that Dan collapsed, calmed down, then started up again.

"DAN!" Amy yelled as she smacked him on his head lightly. "Don't be like that! It's rude!"  
They then shared a knowing and conversation look, Hamilton hated it when they did that! It made everyone around them feel left out. "Fine.I'll stop." Muttered Dan, while Amy smiled then turned back to Hamilton "would you do me a huge favor?" Asked the girl.

He considered it for a moment. "Depends on what it is." He cautiously replied. With his cousins you have to ask before maybe you want to say BEFORE you agree, or you might end up in the middle of the mall wearing a hot pink strapless prom dress. He, had learned that the hard way!  
"Would you please ask your dad to let me go to the dance?" Amy pleaded. He really thought she should go, if she went more places she might get more friends. But even he had to admit,when his dad was mad he was really sacry."I'm sorry Amy...but I don't think I could."

"Oh. Well okay. It's just Sinead really wanted to go with me since she doesn't have a date yet, but..." Amy started but never got to finish. "Sinead doesn't have a date yet?!" He exclaimed, not caring if he sounded like an idiot. "Sure I'll ask my dad...but only if you can get her to go with me.".  
Amy just smiled. "You should ask, I have a...Sneaking suspicion she might just say yes."

Hamilton called his dad he said...  
**THE END**

**Just kidding!** Hamilton called his dad. He said yes.

**Amy POV: **I can't believe that worked!  
I guess I'm going to that dance. Wow. I really am like Cinderella, but I probably won't meet some handsome prince.

**Ian pov**  
I can't believe my parents are throwing this party!  
Apparently helping my father mange our family company isn't enough "social interaction" with "kids my own age". Who cared about kids my age! Most all of them were immature, jerks, or both! But for some un-earthly reason I feel compelled to go. Oh well, if it really is dreadfull I supose I can hide out in the hotel's garden.

**Un-known pov**  
Good! The boy, Ian was it, is going. He will meet Amy and…..well I know how it will end.  
But that other girl, the mean one, and not to mention Ian's sister, Natalie might be a problem.  
Oh well. My work will never really will be done with this one!  
I suppose while the main job is in gear I can step in for my friend, Mary -Todd, with her Sinead Hamilton job. Now THAT is an interesting story. Funny how they're all connected.  
Oh well the universe works in mysterious ways, or my employer has an odd sense of humor, or both.

Probably both.

**A/N: sorry it took me so long to update. I was just waiting for the next Cahills Vs. Vespers book, then it took me a day to read it. Add that to my laziness and writers block it equals late upadate.**

**Sorry!**

**Well apparently SOME PEOPLE *cough* most of my readers *cough* don't understand the word REVIEW. because this page has 1,108 views, but only 38 reviews! You people have no idea how much better reviews make people feel.**

**review Thank you's too:(you guys also get 1 cookie and 1 skittles)**

**rhetorically yours (::) (S)**

**alexa stephens (::) (S)**

**JesseCPK (::) (S)**

**Blind Faerie of the Brooke (::) (S)**

**Piper The Pepper (::) (S)**

**Jamyfrver (::) (S)**

**sunny1233 (::) (S)**

**Guest (::) (S)**

**Candyloversunite15 (::) (S)**

**TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75 (::) (S)**

**Agent Get Amy And Ian Together (::) (S)**

**eternalreader62 (::) (S)**

**amianrox (::) (S)**

**Person (::) (S)**

**cahillgrl (::) (S)**

**ivyfedora (::) (S)**

**PandaRox (::) (S)**

**Now for get to know you questions: ( If you don't want to answer them you don't have too just please review!)**

**Who else has read Trust No One? (Kinda implied in the question. I have.)**

**What is your favorite movie?(Mine would have to be Anastasia the cartoon version.)**

**Who is your favorite Disney princess?(Mine's Belle. She's such a nerd.I LOVE IT!)**

**What is your favorite pairing 39 Clues or other wise?(No matter what it shall always be... AMIAN!)**

**Peace, love, and gummy bears!**

**-mollyhunt0**


	7. Stupid Garden

**Hey….yeah I have not updated in FOREVER but I have a lot of excuses and have helpfully put them in list form;**

**Writers block**

**Slammed at school with work and testing**

**I forgot (lame I know)**

**I was really going to quit this for a long time but I decided no! I in fact **_**SHALL PASS***_**! **

***my lame attempt at a Lord of the Rings reference **

**So, yeah here is the disclaimer;**

***One of my friends on here* WHERE THE BLODDY HELL WERE YOU!**

***ME* at home…..**

***Friend* WELL IT'S A GOOD THING YOU FINALLY UPDATED! **_**I THOUGHT YOU DIED!**_

***ME* sorry…here have a cookie (::) **

***Friend* I'm sorry to; here I will do the disclaimer for you. She doesn't own any cool things peoples, now let the story commence!**

**Ian POV**

"HURRY UP IAN! THESE NEW CUSTOM HEELS ARE HURTING MY FEET!" Natalie yelled at me, for the 100th time. "I was just getting a map so we wouldn't get lost like the last time we rented a hotel!" I snapped back. She gave a low growl from the base of her throat "It wasn't _my _fault all those girls were chasing us!" she accused back. Stupid girl I thought she had forgotten that part, "well it _was _your fault that you just _had _to see if they had an ATM in the lobby." she turned and glared at me, I smirked back, well that shut the little git up, I thought. "Good then, now do you wish to go see the rose garden or our rooms?" I asked humoring her bossiness, for now. She then proceeded to snatch the map from my hands and led the way. Well then, that's a simply splendid way to thank your brother's kindness, I thought as she yanked open a door to our left and stepped onto a stone pathway. Garden it is then. She looked at our surroundings in disgust; she was thinking the same thing as I then. That all these roses were a waste of space and the small area would serve much more purpose as a shop of some sort. "Ew, Ian why did you not tell me there would be dirt out here?" she demanded. "Well sister dearest, garden equals plants, plants then add up to dirt. I didn't realize you were so thick as to not know that." I teased in a condescending tone. She turned her nose up at me and rushed back inside, I was about to follow when I heard a click. "Who's thick now?" Natalie yelled trough the door. Oh, simply splendid I'm locked out and stuck in this stupid garden. I pulled out my phone and began to dial "The Wiz".

**I'll put a bit more tomorrow ok? Also *SPOILER ALERT FOR DAY OF DOOM* the rest of this story is dedicated to Natalie, Isabel, and (not as much) Evan. *END OF SPIOLER* **

**P.S. I didn't even send this to my beta, that's how much I love you guys I had to put this up that quick. **

**Peace, Love, and Gummy bears!**

** -Mollyhunt0**


	8. The Wiz

**A.N; hey people of earth and beyond! I'm so so so so so sorry! I will never ****_ever_**** make promises on here again! On my Microsoft word this looks like a lot but I know it'll look pitiful on the site. Ah well, here it is:**

**Ian POV**

Ian waited, and waited, _and waited_. Finally after fifteen minutes (give or take a few) the patio door swung open, revealing the hipster looking teen behind it. The boy was about his height though maybe Ian was a few inches taller, he had darker skin than most people a couple of shades darker than the Kabra, and his outfit was that of a stereotypical 'gangsta'. Ian was one of the trusted few who know what _really _lay beneath those clothes, a teenage boy who enjoyed listening to Mozart and whose favorite author was Shakespeare.

"Hey Holmes, sorry it took so long but yo crazy sista was all up in my grill. Almost couldn't fend the chick off, she is a whole lot stronger than she looks!" Jonah yelled as he came through the door. He noticed the furious expression on Ian's face, "a good kind of crazy though!" he said trying to amend what he had said. "No, no it's not you I am mad at Jonah," Ian began clenching his fists "it's my sister. She locked me out here in this idiotic garden." They walked down the path together, "oh, and Jonah drop the act when you're alone with me, it makes it so much harder to understand what you're trying to say." The pop artist laughed "okay, okay I'll sorry, once you talk like that for hours on end you get kind of stuck in it." And they went off to the conference room to plan 'his' party.

**Amy POV**

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Sinead when Amy told her that A. she, Amy, was allowed to go to the dance and B. Hamilton liked her, Sinead, back. Sinead suddenly stopped squealing "wait a second! What are you going to wear?!" she questioned frantically Amy barely had time to open her mouth when Sinead began again, "that is it! We my friend are going dress shopping!" UH-OH!

**Unknown POV**

Good! Things are going smoothly! *_PING*_ Cool an email! Should be easy enough I just need to- WAIT all of them, there! WOW this is going to be _so cool!_ Now then where did I put my boots? If I want to be there and blend in I'll have to get going now….

**A.N; Okay I'll just put the questions on and if you feel like it you can answer;**

***Do you like Adventure Time? (I LOVE IT! Especially the gender bents and double for the Vamps)**

*** Are you on the app 'Paige world'? (I am, it is SO much FUN!)**

*** What is your favorite Series besides PJO and 39 Clues? (Mine would have to be the 'Mortal Instruments' series.)**

*** What should Amy and Sinead wear? I have everyone else all picked out but I thought you guys should help with these two.**


End file.
